


things you said when you thought i was asleep

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: It’s relaxing, grounding, to have Q here. To remind him that he’s safe and he’s cared for.





	things you said when you thought i was asleep

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is crossposted on tumblr (baewhishaw), just moving things over to AO3 for safekeeping ♡

“I’m so grateful for you,” Bond murmurs against Q’s neck, snuggling him closer. He watches the steady rise and fall of Q’s chest before he continues, gently threading a hand through messy hazelnut waves of soft hair. It’s relaxing, grounding, to have Q here. To remind him that he’s safe and he’s cared for.

“I once thought I knew what love was. I was so ready to give everything, to give the entirety of my being in the name of love. But I was naive and so terribly wrong. I didn’t know what love was until I found it in you.

“There was a time when I forgot I was human. I forgot what it was  _ like  _ to be human. To both feel and evoke feeling. I thought I was a nothing but a tool. A machine. A killing machine. But you… you came out of nowhere and reminded me how to feel. How to exist.”

Bond buries his face in Q’s hair, inhaling the citrusy scent of his shampoo. It’s feels so familiar and warm and welcoming, now. Bond peppers light kisses along Q’s hairline, careful not to wake him.

“I am nothing without you. I don’t deserve you. You could have anyone, have a normal relationship, even. But here you are, having taken pity on an old battered soul. Perhaps it’s the tinkering itch in you. The urge to fix all that’s broken. You’re pretty talented at that. I thought there were too many pieces to pick up by now, but you’ve slowly started putting them together. You’re capable of the impossible, it seems,” Bond sighs.

“You stop that nonsense right now, James,” Q yawns, rolling until he’s facing Bond. His eyes are still sleepily shut but a frown is clearly pinching his lips. James is only slightly startled. Q wraps his arms around Bond’s neck and sloppily kisses his lips.

“I’m the one that’s lucky to have you, James,” Q murmurs, “perhaps we’re both broken souls. Perhaps our pieces are so scattered that we have to fit ours together as one. I need you just as much as you think you say you need me.”

“Of course,” James whispers, holding Q even tighter, as if afraid he’ll disappear at any moment, “of course.”


End file.
